Friday the thirteenth sleepover
by uniquedreamer12
Summary: A sleepover that will involve horror drama and romance.Read and see why.
1. Chapter 1

**Morning of the sleepover.**

**Scene School**

Melissa pov- "I cant wait tell tonight it will awesome!"I said to Jaycee and Bree.

"I know but did you really have to invite my brothers it will just be chaotic." Bree said

"Come on it is Friday the thirteenth we can scare them with stories and dare them do go in the woods behind my house."I said

"But not Chase" Jaycee said

"Why afraid your boyfriend will get scared?"I teased

"Come on just don't."Jay said

"Got it Only Leo and Adam if they can handle it." I said as Leo walked up and heard him name and if he can handle it.

"What cant I handle?"Leo asked

"Melissa backyard/woods"Bree said

"I helped stop a high speed train and you say I cant handle a backyard.*laughs*"Leo said

"So your not afraid of spiders,snakes,bears and creepy noises"I said

"You have creepy noises?"Adam asked

"It doesn't bother me anymore but to most guests they get scared and leave but this party no one leaves tell tomorrow."I said

"That would bother Chase." Leo said

"I have ear plugs if he wouldn't be able to sleep."I said before anyone could say anything the bell rang for the first class.

**Scene Cafeteria**

Chase pov- I am not sure if I want to be at the sleepover. Leo said there was creepy noises and bears and I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Oh Hey Chase you coming tonight?"Melissa asked

"Hey um I am not sure I was kinda busy and-" I said tell Melissa cut me off

"The noises right?"

"I will be the only one awake at night."

"I have ear plugs to block out the noise and I never met a guy who is afraid of noise."

"I am not it just gets annoying."

"Okay I believe you." she sounded sarcastic. I am wondering if she likes me she could've asked anyone else at the moment but didn't why is that.

"Seriously"Melissa said holding her tray and looking at me like she read my mind or something.

"What?"

"I asked for Jaycee dude you are just a friend to me." Then she walked away. I never knew she could read minds. Wait that's creepy what if I was thinking about something she probably wouldn't want to see. It would be funny to see how she would react.*I started laughing*Then a couple people looked at me strange,So I took at seat by Jay and Melissa.

**Sorry about being a day late but here it is and hope you like it. Review and tell me if it was good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter hope you like.**

**Scene cafeteria**

Chase pov- After I sit down Melissa starts laughing for some reason.

"Whats so funny?" I said

"Nothing...No you are why we are laughing." Melissa said

"What did I do?" I said

"Look down."I look down and my pants are at my feet. I quickly then pulled up my pants and it was so embarrassing that my face turned red.

"Come on that wasn't nice."Jaycee said

"It was a joke and I am surprised that Chase didn't notice.*Laughing*I am sorry Bree made me drink soda and it made me hyper."Melissa said

"Hey don't blame me you are the one who never drinks things with caffeine so you are easy to prank so then you can prank Chase for me so I don't get in trouble."Bree said

"Well I cant other wise this will happen. Hope I don't get in trouble with the teacher for bouncing around in class later."Melissa said

"Well I hope you do so I am not the only one embarrassed."I said

"You better sleep with your eyes open tonight." I am kinda afraid what she can do. I never once heard she could read minds I am curious what she can do. Does that mean she is also bionic?So many questions I cant ask her right now because we are at school. Wait she can answer them telepathically but I don't think she is going to do that.

**Scene Chemistry class.**

Melissa pov- Chemistry is the worst class ever. Well not worst class Math is but I have to be partners with Chase and he likes to take over the project and make himself the leader of the project. Once I had chemicals running down my hand from poring to much of something because Chase was talking and he told me to focus on what he was saying. Because I did that my hand stung for a month. This time I am partnered with Chase again and but we have to dissect a frog,gross. When the teacher walked out to go to the bathroom people started juggling frog and frog guts got on my hair and everywhere in the room. Then the teacher came in and ended up a frog in her face. Whoever did it got detention. We had to sit in silence and not move. I smelled like frog guts and it was in my hair and I wanted it out NOW!I still had caffeine in me and after a minute I was jumping around the room and throw the frog guts out of my hair and into the teachers face. I have Saturday detention. I don't really care i have a sleepover tonight and a field trip tomorrow. That was the last class of the day yippy!

**Scene hallway**

Leo pov- I was at my locker and look at Chloe who looks really good today beside both of us smelling like frog guts.

"Hey Chloe you going to Melissa sleepover tonight."I ask

"Yeah of course what about you?"Chloe asks

"Yeah I am going. But I cant go tell I take a shower so I no longer smell like frog."

"Okay I will to. I cant believe that we actually throw them around."

"I know I cant believe it either. I think I should go so I can make it on time."

"Okay me to Bye."

"Bye."I said and walked home with Adam,Bree and,Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene Melissa's house

Melissa pov- I am prepping for the should be here in two hours that's when I said I would be ready.*knock knock*_Someones here really early_,I thought then got the door.

"Hi what are you doing here so early Chase."I said

"Helping you get ready for tonight."Chase said

"Then come in."I said letting Chase in.

"Nice house."Chase said looking around.

"Thanks...Can you go and set up the tables?Table cloths are in the closet behind you."I said then walked into the kitchen to get the big bowls to put the pretzels and popcorn and chips Chase had the tables ready I set the bowls down and had Chase help bring out the chips and things and put them in the us like a hour to get everything ready,When it would have took me two my parents came to check on me before they left for there trip to Paris.

"Hey Melissa who is this your boyfriend?"My mom asked

"No he is just a friend and his name is Chase."I said and Chase waved

"Okay we will be will call once we get to Paris."My dad said

"Okay have fun."I said watching my parent leave,then I fell onto the couch.I looked at Chase and once he noticed I was looking at him he grabbed a chair and sat in it and looked at the front door.

**~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~**

Chase pov- I got the door every time someone knocked or rung the door I let someone in they looked at me with a funny look like I had done something.I had Jaycee ask me a couple questions as why I opened the door but I told her I was only helping Melissa set up for the sleepover people didn't believe me which is somewhat accused me of doing something else,I don't know why he would think I would do anything I like Jaycee and he knows that.

Leo pov- I cant think of anything to say to I am doing is nervously eating chips.

"Why don't you go talk to Chloe,Leo?"Melissa said

"I am nervous and don't know how to talk to her."I said

"Ask her what she likes and see how that goes."Melissa said

"I will go try that."I said walking over to Chloe.

Adam pov- I am talking to Lisa and it is going well I don't know what I was afraid of.I think I have a shot with Lisa I am not eating a bunch of chips like Leo was.I wonder if Lisa likes me she does I should ask her.I should see if she want punch and get her some and then ask her.

**Sorry for it being short. I am going into the spin the bottle and truth or dare in the next chapter. Give me ideas on dares I am not good at finding good dares, Review tell me what you think and a good dare.**


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa pov- Everyone sat in a circle to play Truth or Dare. Leo is going first.

"Okay Chase Truth or Dare." Leo asked

"Truth." Chase said

"Is it True that you did something with Melissa." Leo said

"It is not true." Chase said

"Liar." Leo said pointing a finger at Chase

"I am not lying Leo." Chase said

"Sure you didn't. Anyway its your turn Chase." Leo said

"Okay Lisa Truth or Dare." Chase said

"Dare." Lisa said

"Try to juggle. If you can't juggle for at least 5 seconds, you must sing a verse from whatever song the group chooses... as loudly as you can." Chase said

"Okay." Lisa said and juggles for 5 seconds.

"Okay your turn Lisa." I said

"Um Bree Truth or Dare." Lisa said

"Dare." Bree said

"I dare you to punch Chase." Lisa said

"Okay." Bree said then she punched Chase' arm

"Oww." Chase said

"Haha" Bree said

"Not funny. Anyway your turn Bree." Chase said

"Melissa Truth or Dare." Bree said

"Dare." I said

"Everyone likes dare." Adam said

"I dare you to play 7 min in heaven with um... Chase." Bree said

"NO!" Me and Chase and Jaycee said at the same time.

"Yes now go in the closet." Bree said then me and Chase walked to the closet and got in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase pov- I blindfolded Melissa and went into the closet. I froze I didn't know what to do.

"Are we gonna just stand here for 7 minutes or are you gonna do something?" Melissa said sounding frustrated, I didn't reply. I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me and kissed her, I heard a slight moan come from her. I deepened the kiss and started slowly lifting her shirt with my fingers. I put a hand under her shirt and she jumped back a little. I went up her shirt and the farther I went up her stomach the more she giggled. I lost all focus and forgot I was even dating someone else. I went under her bra, moved my fingers around and heard her moan louder.

_I wonder if anyone can hear what is going on? _I pinned her to the wall and she pull her hand on my jean between my legs and rubbed. I groaned hoping she wouldn't stop but I also wanted her to stop.

**_~7 minutes_**** later~**

Melissa pov- I was so out of breath and stunned when I exited the closet.

"So did you two do anything?" Bree asked I really didn't want to answer. Jaycee is my best friend and I was in the closet making out with her boyfriend. I wanted so badly to lie and say nothing happened but I could lie or say what happened.

"Um kinda." I said looking down.

"What did you two do?!" Jaycee asked

"Not much." Chase said his voice sounded shaky.

"What is 'not much'?" Bree asked

"We kinda kissed." I said

"What else?" Bree asked leaning toward me.

"Nothing." I said my voice went high, _My voice goes high everytime I lie. _Leo gave Chase a look.

"Your lying." Leo said

"N- Yes she is." Chase said. _Stupid truth chip._

"What happened than Chase?" Leo said. _Oh no_

"Well we kissed then I deepened it and I put my hand up her shirt and bra and she put her hand in my jeans. and- " I put my hand over his mouth so he couldn't continue.

"WHAT!" Jay yelled

"What else happened Chase?" Bree asked as Adam put both my hand behind my back.

"I think it was more fun for me maybe both of us." Chase said

"Tell us what happened not how fun it was for either of you!" Leo yelled

"She sucked on my..." Chase said and didn't finish cause I think everying got what he was saying.

"WHAT!" Jay yelled again before I put my head down I saw Bree's and Leo's mouth drop open.

"Yeah. I gonna get hurt right?" Chase said and Jay ran almost out of the house. Chase got up and ran after Jay but she kicked him and ran  
out of the house.

"That's gotta hurt." Leo said


	6. Chapter 6

Chase pov- _She kicks hard and in the wrong places._ I thought as I laid on the ground in pain. Melissa ran after Jay.

"You okay?" Adam asked sitting beside me.

"No " I said

"Well I actually didn't care I just wanted to do this." Adam said the hit me in the head and ran after Jay.

"OWW! ugh" I said putting my hands on my head

Melissa pov- I ran after Jay and caught up with her.

"Stop!" I yelled at Jay

"No." Jay stopped and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Jay it was a dare its not like I had sex with him." I said Jay scowled at me.

"Well its like it happened to me you wouldn't know 'cause you never have dated anyone before. You just go around kissing all the boys." Jay said

"I'm not a slut." I said

"I didn't call you one." Jay said

"It was a dare and all the things I did I did on purpose so you should be mad at me not Chase." I said

"I'm mad at both of you and nothing will change that." Jay said

"Go suck one and then you would be so up tight." I said smiling. Jay pushed me and ran.

"Ehh I'll leave her maybe then she'll be a little less easily angered" I said talking to myself. Then turned around and Adam was right behind me.

"What did you do?" Adam asked

"Nothing." I said

"Okay." Adam walking back to my house and I was gonna walk back with him but I was knocked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa pov- I woke up and walked back to my house and saw Trent in the living room with Jay on his lap. Chase was the only one not in the living room.

"Hey guys wheres Chase?" I asked

"I think the kitchen I don't really know." Leo said I walked to the kitchen and Chase was there but I wasn't sure if it was him or Spike so I stayed quiet. I walked up to him of course terrified. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up at me and then looked back down at his feet.

"What?" Chase asked he sounded mad and upset

"You weren't in the living room when I came inside, I just wanted to know if your okay, and sorry about you and Jay." I said

"I'm fine and its okay. It was my fault I kissed you knowing I was dating her. I am just mad she picked _him_." Chase said making fists

"Well it was my fault too so don't argue about it... are you just gonna stay in here?" I said rubbing my hand up and down Chase' back

"Okay. Yeah I don't really want to see _him _or _her_." Chase said

"I'm not gonna leave you in here. You are coming out there with me rather you like it not." I said

"I am not going out there and nothing is gonna make me go out there." Chase said. I stood in front of Chase and put my hand under his chin and lifted his head so he was looking at me. I kissed him then pulled away a couple seconds later. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room and sat on the couch smiling as Chase sat next to me.

"Jerk." Trent said

"Who you calling a Jerk?" I asked with attitude.

"Chase who do you think I was talking to slut." Trent said _does he not know he is in my house and he is calling me a slut he is the one who has dated all the cheerleaders._

"I am not a Jerk." Chase stated

"You are the one who cheated so yeah you are a Jerk." Trent said

"Leave me alone." Chase said crossing his arms and looking away.

"No." Trent said

"I will not let you two fight here." I said

**I just love writing this because of the drama. If you read my other stories I will be updating them soon and this I will try to update twice a week. Review tell me what you think should happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jaycee pov- I am at home waiting for Trent. I have been waiting fifteen minutes and he only lives five minutes away. I hear a knock on the door. _Hope it's Trent._ I open the door with a smile. Its not Trent but Its is my Sister who I haven't seen in like forever. She hugged me actually squeezed me.

"I missed it so much." Jennifer my big sister said

"I missed you too. Where have you been?" I said pulling away from the hug.

"Where haven't I been? How is everyone? How are you and what's his name doing?" Jennifer asked coming inside and sitting on the couch.

"Everyone's good. I'm good and we are kinda not together." I said sadly

"Hm well what did he do?" Jennifer said sitting at the edge of her seat

"Why do you always assume the guys did something?" I said

"Cause the guy usually does something when it come to you so what did he do?" Jennifer asked

"It was a dare but he didn't actually have to do anything with her but he did and told me and they always cheat on me." I said trying not to cry or think about it anymore.

"7 minutes in heaven?" Jennifer said

"Yes how did you know?" I asked

"Same thing happened to me except the guy I was dating was actually gay and he was doing the 7 minutes in heaven with this guy and I found out by the noises that he was cheating and that he was gay." Jennifer said looking at me. I hate to cry in front of her.

"Aww that must have sucked." I said

"It did but got over it. Any other boys you like to make this one guy jealous?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah the guys name is Trent and Trent and Chase are enemies." I said

"Hm good make him pay. I also wanna meet Chase so if he is any good." Jennifer said smiling evilly. I started to laugh as she did an impersonation of a evil witch.

"Lets go." Jennifer said

"Go where?" I asked

"To where ever this guy named Chase who broke you heart so I can beat him to a pulp." Jennifer said

"He is a the girl names Melissa's house. Follow me." I said

"Okay lil sista." Jennifer said. _Better than the name she used to call me. _We walked to Melissa's, Jenn was making funny walks and mocking people. It was so much fun. Tell we got to Melissa's and she gave me attitude before we walked inside. I ignored Chase and went to Trent and sat on his lap. Jennifer introduced herself and then sat by Trent and me.

"So Jay has a sister." Chase said.

"Yeah and you are the cheater so shut up." Jennifer said in a sassy way.

"Don't talk to him like that." Melissa said.

"I didn't know you were his mother, and was making out with him." Jennifer said sounding disgusted.

"I'm not his mother and its none of your business what happened." Melissa said

"Jay is my sister it is my business." Jennifer said I wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Whatever Chase is now mine so just leave me and him alone." Melissa said all I wanted to do was cry.

"Bi- eh not gonna say it I am not gonna say that cause I am suppose to be a example for Jay." Jennifer said calimg down.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaycee pov- "Example?Huh what a joke." Melissa said getting closer to Chase if that was even possible.

"So Melissa your the girl in the school who date every guy." Jennifer smirked

"No." Melissa said

"But you just stole Jay's boyfriend." Jennifer said

"So." Melissa said. _Jennifer better not do what I think she is gonna do. _I thought

Jennifer goes to the fridge and gets a soda and opens it. Then Jennifer walks up behind Melissa and Chase and pours it right on their heads.

"What the heck!" Melissa said jumping up.  
Jennifer laughed and so did everyone else.

"This is not funny." Chase said

"If you didn't cheat on Jay this probably wouldn't have happened Chase." Leo said

"Yeah." Jennifer said

Melissa ran off to who knows where and Chase grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Jennifer stuck her tongue out at Chase. _She is still the same immature Jennifer._ I thought.  
Melissa came out with different clothes on.

"Nothing else will happen to either one of you done by me if you apologize to Jay." Jennifer said.

"I'm not apologizing." Melissa said.

"Okay I wont accept a apology from either one of you so you two might suffer for a long time." I said.

"Then whats the point in apologizing if Jennifer is still gonna punish us?" Chase asked

"If you apologize I will leave you alone you just have to deal with Jay." Jennifer said.

"Oh..." Chase said Then he walked up to me grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"How mad are you at me?" He asked

"Who said I was mad at you?" I asked.

"Jennifer and the way you look at me. So how mad?" Chase said I roll my eyes.

"Not much." I said.

"Uh... What? I cheated well Melissa was pretty much the one doing everything, um I'm sorry Jay and if you want you can hit me or kill me which I hope you don't kill me I want to keep my life." Chase said

"Eh I wont kill you but I will make it so you will have a hard time moving." I said smiling.

"Really?" Chase asked

"Yes." I said

"Fine." Chase said.

_** ~ten minutes later~**_

_****_I walked out of the kitchen smiling.

"Did you kill him?" Jennifer said, of course that would be the first question she would ask.

"No but he is in a lot of pain." I said

"Awww should've killed him." Jennifer said. I shock my head and sat down.

"Are you two getting back together?" Jennifer asked. The first thing that came to mind was the song we are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift. That when Chase came limping out of the kitchen and sat on the couch by me.

"Man! You beat him up!" Leo said loudly.

"To answer your question Jenn We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together." I said


	10. Chapter 10

**~many hours later~**

Chase POV- I asked Jay to go to my house for dinner and she said yes and now we are sitting at the table quietly I don't know what to say.

"Um so do you like it?" I asked scared, I am terrible at cooking but I think I did okay on the Spagetti and Meatballs with Garlic Bread

"Its good. Did you make this?" Jay asked

"Yes I did." I said looking down at my food which I barely ate any.

"You did good for someone who cant cook." Jay said smiling

"Aren't you gonna eat too?" She asked

"Yeah." I said nervously

~ after dinner~

We went up to my room and she sat on the bed so I sat in my computer chair and rolled over to her.

"So...what are we gonna do?" Jay asked

"Um I kinda have a gift to give you if you want it." I said

"Hm sure." She said I got the small box out from under the desk and gave it to her. She opened it.

"Oh My Gosh Chase!" She exclaimed she pull the ring out of the box. I smiled.

"So what do you think?" I asked

"I love it! But I don't understand why you gave it to me." Jay said

"Something happened a year ago." I said

"Oh." She said

"Whats wrong?" I asked worried

"I..I just...cant take it you should be with someone who looks better than me." She confessed

"Here is a song I wrote so just listen." I got my guitar and started playing.

(songs: Little Things By One Direction)

" Your Hand Fits In Mine Like Its Made Just For Me,

Bear This In Mind, It Was Meant To Be

And I'm Joining Up The Dots With The Freckles On Your Cheeks,

And It All Makes Sense To Me

I Know You've Never Loved The Crinkles By Your Eyes When You Smile,

You've Never Loved Your Stomach Or Your Thighs The Dimples In Your Back At The

Bottom Of Your Spine But I'll Love Then End Lessly

I Won't Let These Little This Slip Out Of My Mouth But If I Do

It's You Oh It's You They Add Up To I'm In Love With You And All These Little Things

You Can't Go To Bed Without A Cup Of Tea And Maybe Thats The

Reason That You Talk In Your Sleep

And All Those CoverSations Are

The Secrects That I Keep Though It Makes No Sense To Me

I Know You've Never Loved The Sound Of Your Voice On Taped You

Never Want To Know How Much You Weigh

Still Have to Squeeze Into Your Jeans But Your Perfect To Me

I Won't Let These Little Things Slip Out Of My Mouth But If I Do

Its You Oh Its You Theu Add Up To I'm In Love With You

And All These Little Things

You'll Never Love Your Self Half As Much As I Love You...

You'll Never Treat Your Self Right Darlin'

But I Want You To If I Let You Know I'm Here For You Maybe

You'll Love Your Self Like I Love You Oh

I've Just Let These Little Things Slip Out Of My Mouth Because It's You

Oh It's You It's You They Add Up To And I'm In Love

With You And All Theses Little Things

I Won't Let These Little Things Slip Out Of My Mouth But If

I Do It's You Oh It's You They Add Up To

I'm In Love With You And All Your Little Things..." I finished and set my guitar beside me

I looked up to see Jay smiling almost in tears.

"That was wonderful Chase." Jay said...she got up and hugged me. I smiled.

She pulled away from the hug and kissed me, I was shocked but I kissed back. Then I pulled away after a minute.

"Wow." I said she put her leg on both sides of me and I kissed her. I put my hands on her hips and she put her hands around my neck. I kissed down her jaw to her neck.

"Bed." She moaned out. I pick her up and layed her down then got on top and kissed her. She slipped her hand down the front of my pant and I moaned at the contact...this is gonna be a long night...


	11. Chapter 11

**READ! **

* * *

**Authors note: **In the last chapter I forgot to mention that Chase said after they had been together 2 years he would propose to her. That was what the ring was for. And that was what the dinner and song was about too. Jay did say yes to the proposal I just forgot to put that in there. I don't feel like finishing that scene so I am just going to the next day. :) Thanks for reading my story I love you guys for reviewing too. :D

* * *

Chase P.O.V- I woke up didn't feel like opening my eyes because all I felt was heat. Then felt someone against me. I opened my eyes to see Jay asleep in my arms. Aww she looks so cute.

"Hmm." Jaycee mumbles opening her eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said smiling

"Morning." She said yawning then looking at me.

"Why you so happy." She asked me.

"Because of what happened last night...Except almost going deaf... and I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard you too." I said. Her face turned red.

"I was not that loud." Jay said hiding her face.

"I'm pretty sure I heard the neighbors yelling at us to be quiet." I said looking at her.

"Whatever... Ugh I'm going to get something for breakfast." She said

"Naked?" I asked

"After I get dressed."

"Aww I kinda wanted to watch."

"Perv."

"I am not." I said insulted. She got dressed ignoring what I said.

* * *

**~ Later that day~**

Jaycee P.O.V- Jenn will be so mad that I am engaged to Chase but if I'm happy she wont be mad... Right?

"Hey Jay." Jennifer said walking into the house.

"Hey Jenn." I said nervously

"Why is 'HE' here?" She said. Chase just sat there.

"HE has been here." I said, Jenn raised a eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Look." I said showing her to diamond engagment ring.

"NO WAY! You two are engaged!" Jennifer said

"Yes way!" Showing as much excitment as she did.

"Are you pregnant?" Jennifer asked seriously

"No." I replied knowing the answer to the question already.

"Liar." Jennifer mumbled

"I heard that and I am not a liar." I said. I watch Jennifer sit by Chase. _What is she going to do? _I thought.

Chase looked at me with concern in his eyes. I shugged I didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing what she was doing.

"You look clean. I guess your acceptable to be with Jay." Jennifer said turning her attention to the TV.

Chase and Me exchanged looks I mouthed, "I don't know." Then I sat on the other side of Chase.

"Um what was that?" Chase whispered into my ear.

"I have no idea." I whispered back.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about Bree and Jennifer helping Jaycee out with her wedding even though it is a long time away. Thank you for reading. Review please and please don't say anything mean. :) thank you love you followers and reviewers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: This might be going off of what the story is called but it will get back to it in a couple chapters when we get to around the wedding. :) thanks for reading.**

* * *

Jaycee P.O.V- "OH MY GOSH! NO WAY!" Bree yelled

"Yes way." I said

"I am so gonna be a brides maid and plan everything now and fast so that its perfect." Bree said

"Bree it wont even be for months we have time to plan." I said

"We HAVE to start now before all the good wedding supplies are gone." Bree said I laughed

"Oh my gosh Bree your crazy." I said

"Ugh this wedding has to be perfect. Oh I have a idea. We should go shopping now." Bree said

"Not without me." Jennifer said walking up.

"Okay but you cant tell the boys about what we are planning okay?" Bree said

"Okay.'' Jennifer said.

* * *

~at the wedding dress store~

"Jay where do you think we should go first?" Bree asked

"I don't know." I said

"Follow me." Jennifer said

"How do you know what to do?" Bree asked

"I've been to a couple weddings and been maid of honor twice." Jennife said.

"Okay so we are following you. Where are we going first?" I asked

"Well do you want a long dress or a little shorter or short?" Jennifer asked

"Um can we look at some I'm not sure which kind I would like." I said

"Okay follow me then and watch out a friend of mine got caught in one of the racks because she wasn't paying attention." Jennifer said. Me and Bree looked at each other.


End file.
